polynesiafandomcom-20200216-history
Counter republic of polandball
The CROP was a short lived nation which was formed during the ROP civil war. the nation was founded by Cosmic. Formation The formation of the CROP came after the electoral success of the Humanitarian party and the Democratic coalition. Wolos became the Prime Minister whilst his main rivals, Cosmic and Brit joined the opposition on the same day of their mass electoral defeat they merged their parties, and Then from the HQ of Fishland, Cosmic declared the Counter Republic of Polandball would fight against Wolos as Wolos had only won the election due to the controversial Coalitons act. History One of the main aims of CROP was to end the coalitons act. The Wolos administration would not do this and many former popular politicians such as Neth had also fought for this act to be thrown away. Neth protested outside the capital and was arrested after it turned violent. Neth joined CROP as soon as the conflict began. Wolos ensured that the conflict would be safe for innocents and drafted the International war rules which both sides accepted peacefully. At first, the ROP raided Cosmics home and stole many of his war items and then attempted to take over CROPs capital: The first jedi temple. The battle of the Jedi temple was a battle between the defending garrisons of the temple lead by Brit and the ROP attacking Garrisons lead by Scarlet/Zee, Sealand and The Prime Minister, Wolos. During the battle Zee was crowned Queen of the ROP as Cosmic, who was the King stepped down during the foundation of the CROP. Brit managed to keep the ROP away from the temple but lost the fight. After this a small CROP garrison lead by Dan made a assault on parliament street in the first parliament street skirmish which resulted in a draw. As the next day dawned CROP created multiple bunkers, Bunker 1, 2 and 3. Bunker 1 was abandoned after sightings of ROP garrisons patrolling near-bye, and 2 was found swiftly. 3 remained a secret until later. The VOS joined the war on the side of the ROP and together the VOS army and the ROP officially captured all of the CROP controlled areas of New Ballvill. After this, New Ballvill was left relatively unprotected other than the extremely weak S Division lead by Sealand. Due to this, 3 armies lead by 3 different commanders attacked the capital city leading to the ROP being pushed back to the town hall. During the struggle between the remaining ROP soldiers and CROP, Wolos arrived with Fresh troops and fought back. Sealand defeated Brit inside of the town hall and CROP was pushed back. After the defeat in the town hall, They attempted to lead a counter attack against Wolos and his forces whilst Sealand was busy fighting off Neth, Soon a new ROP battalion arrived on the scene, but due to poor commanding it was defeated after Brit lead a group of soldiers and captured them in a river were they were slaughtered. Meanwhile, a ROP supporter, but a non soldier, Belg was at his home avoiding the violence, when Neth the captain of a CROP battalion told his troops to wait outside Belgs home. Neth stormed in the house, took no belongings and then beat Belg to a pulp, he left pretending nothing had happened, After this Neth was chased down by Sealand who was not allowed to fight as he had a blood curse in which they cannot get hurt, despite this rule sealand pushed neth off a bridge into a river, hurting his back badly. Whilst this was going on 3 garrisons were all locked together in a huge fight, in the middle of it the Prime Minister of the ROP and the Chancellor of CROP fought, Wolos got the upper hand and Cosmic would tactically retreat in a attempt to frustrate Wolos, during this time Brit was captured by the ROP, and he admitted to not really supporting the ideals of CROP, After the incident Brit attacked and killed many of his own battalion, he joined the ROP and aided them in pushing CROP back to parliament street. The Fourth battle of Parliament street ended in a ROP victory and lead to CROP being on the retreat. After the battle, Wolos retreated to his home and considered his resignation as PM as he felt very much under pressure, however in the end he decided to stay on, soon 3 ROP garrisons would march down the path that CROP retreated along only hours ago, they had located bunker 3 in a small fishing village on the coast of New Ballvill, This had happened after a ROP patrol spotted them unloading weapons there and alerted the high command. The millitary, lead by Wolos, Brit and Sealand snuck in and attacked the defending garrison lead by a injured Neth, Neth was defeated but escaped into the hills behind them, Cosmic stood waiting for them and agreed to meet them at the monarchist party HQ for a meeting, and a ROP controlled cease fire was agreed to. As Cosmic arrived in parliament street which was now full of rubble, he went up the stairs of the monarchist party HQ to meet with head of the army, Sealand, The Prime Minister, Wolos and the man who wrote the new peace treaty, who just happened to be Brit. Cosmic agreed to the terms of the treaty, the treaty said that, Jam, Neth and himself would be arrested for war crimes, that CROP would disband and that the ROP voting system was reformed. Disbanding and Legacy. The CRoP disbanded after Brit and Cosmic agreed on Reforms within the RoP. CROPs legacy is still felt today especially during the Dan era, and CROPs ideas and people influence decision makers across the ROP.